This disclosure relates generally to discussion forums, and more specifically, to providing subordinate forum portal options based on the resources a user has inquiries about.
A discussion forum (sometimes called a message or discussion board) is a web portal that provides an online exchange of information between users regarding various topics. Discussion forums may include various subordinate forum portals, which are separate web portals that include written posts associated with particular topics. Discussion forum members may post questions, read questions and associated answers, and/or respond to other questions presented by other members. Discussion forums can be entirely anonymous or require authentication information (e.g., a user name and password). A discussion forum administrator or monitor may also participate in a forum. The administrator may modify as well as move or delete particular questions. Moderators may further help the administrator by guiding the discussions to make sure discussion forum rules are being followed.